


Hair Brushing with the Kholins (and additional folks)

by AlyLily



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: ...with Renarin having two "fits" (i.e. meltdowns), Fluff, Gen, It becomes better, Post Oathbringer, Renarin has sensory issues with hair brushing, So I Ran With It, and Adolin brushes his hair for him, and so, but they aren't really described, it becomes routine, it gets changed, lots and lots of fluff, more people get their hair brushed, oh! and Renarin and Kaladin are qprs I guess? that just happened, so then Things Happen with the routine, the Alethi canonically have curly hair, then Adolin gets married, which throws a wrench into the Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyLily/pseuds/AlyLily
Summary: The Alethi have curly hair (this is actual canon), Renarin has sensory issues with hair brushing (have you ever tried to brush curly hair? it's really hard to brush, and can be very painful too). Adolin starts a routine of him brushing Renarin's hair, which gets a wrench thrown into it when Adolin marries Shallan. Many people end up getting their hair brushed :D





	Hair Brushing with the Kholins (and additional folks)

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished math forever (or at least till college/uni), and so, I'm finally posting this fic!  
> Thank you @werealldreaming and @Pachimew for helping me, by betaing this fic!  
> This fic was brought to you by @Pachimew's curly haired Kholin posts, which you can find on tumblr (and I will link as soon as I myself can find them), and my brain going *A HAIR BRUSHING FIC WOULD BE A BRILLIANT IDEA*  
> So I wrote it!   
> Enjoy!

Evi leaned over to console the crying Renarin. “Shh, shh,” she cooed. “It is okay Renarin, it is okay.” Adolin walked over, hoping to help. Sometimes he was more capable of helping his brother calm down than his mother was. 

“What is it, Ren?” he asked. Ren just cried harder. His mom, in an attempt to console him, gave him a tight hug, which only made him cry harder. Apparently today was a no touch day. That gave Adolin an idea. “Mother,” he asked, “what is it that caused Ren to cry?”

“I was brushing his hair, and suddenly he started crying,” Evi said, sounding on the verge of tears as well. “I know he has problems with hair brushing, but he seemed okay until he started crying!”

Adolin turned around, an idea in his head. “Where is it, where is it?” he mumbled to himself. Then, picking up a little box in triumph, shouted, “Here it is!”

Renarin shrunk down, holding his hands over his ears and crying harder. “Oh, oh no, I’m so sorry Ren,” Adolin said, giving the small box to the little boy. “Here you go, I hope this helps.”

Renarin took the box, and started fiddling with it, slowly seeming less and less agitated as time passed. Finally, the young boy looked up and waddled towards Adolin, giving him a big hug. “Hey Ren, are you feeling any better?” 

“Yeah.”

Evi smiled at him, “I’m so happy to hear that, Renarin! And Adolin, I’m so proud of you for knowing what to do!” She beamed. Turning back to Renarin, she asked him, “Would you like us to try brushing your hair again?”

He pointed at Adolin, and said, “Brush.”

Adolin looked at his brother, confused.  _ Me? Brush his hair? Why? _ But knowing his brother, if he did not brush his hair, he would start crying again. Picking up the brush, Adolin sat behind his little brother. Carefully brushing his hair, teasing the knots right out of the small, tight, curly locks. Brushing his own hair always calmed Adolin down, and he hoped he’d managed to do the same for Renarin. Putting the brush down, Adolin went to get up, when he noticed that Renarin had fallen asleep on his legs. Evi walked over, picking Renarin up gently. After putting Renarin in his bed, she went over to Adolin, gave him a hug.

“I am so proud of you Adolin. Could you help me more with brushing your younger brother’s hair?” 

Adolin just nodded. His mother, sensing his tiredness, helped him into his bedtime clothes, and he quickly went to sleep.

 

_ Wake up, put on clothing that he can walk out with, go to Adolin’s room, brush his hair with Adolin or have Adolin brush his hair _ . Those were Renarin’s thoughts as he casually walked through the door to Adolin’s room, and turned around when he saw Shallan in the room, remembering all too late that his brother was now married.  _ Another routine ruined, another change. _ His breath coming out in shorter and quicker spouts, Renarin sat down by the door to Adolin and...and Shallan’s room. 

Trying to catch his breath and not cry at the same time was hard.  _ Why did things have to change so quickly? _ He thought to himself,  _ why did he have to get those visions, why did they have to move to Urithiru, Jasnah dying and then not, Elhokar… dead,  _ all _ of what had happened in Thayleneh, and now Shallan and Adolin are married and my, my morning routine is  _ gone _! _

_Calm down, calm down Renarin,_ he repeated to himself, _don’t throw yourself into a fit, keep calm, just breathe, just breathe,_ ** _I don’t_** **want** **_to be calm, I don’t_** **want** ** _this, I want to be_** **upset**.

In the room, Shallan turned to Adolin, “Adolin?” she asked. “Why did your brother come into our rooms? Doesn’t he know we're married now?”

“He did, Shallan, but this is his routine,” answered her husband. Her  _ husband _ . Shallan couldn’t help but squee a little inside. “Renarin…” Adolin continued, “well, it can be hard for Ren to break his routines, and I’m sure that these past few weeks, this past month, hasn’t helped.”

“Okay. So what is this ‘routine’?” she asked.

“Oh, it’s simple. I brush either mine or Renarin’s hair, and he brushes either my hair or his own.”

“Is that it?”

“Yeah, what were you expecting? It is Ren, after all. He may live by his routines, but they needn’t be big.”

“Huh. Have you thought,” she paused, looking for the proper words, “of maybe expanding this routine to include…other people?”

“Other people…being you, I assume? I hadn’t thought of it, no, and I’ll have to ask Renarin for approval, but I think that that could work! Oh Shallan, thank you!”

As he was leaving the room, Adolin spotted Renarin, sitting straight backed, hands clenched, tears streaming down his face. 

“Oh, Ren, I’m so sorry,” said Adolin, standing next to his brother, letting him choose what was more comfortable for him. “I forgot our routine, and I am so, so sorry. These past few weeks have been so hectic, and we barely had time for the routine.” Passing him his fidget box, Adolin sat down and waited. These fits, these crying fits, could take anywhere from fifteen minutes to many hours to pass, but it was okay. He would wait. Sometime around the twenty minute mark, Shallan came outside, and Adolin explained the situation. She sat down on Adolin’s other side, and rested her head on his shoulder. This was his  _ wife _ , he couldn’t believe it. Of all the incredible women on Roshar, he got the most incredible, amazing, and downright  _ beautiful _ woman as his wife. 

Ten minutes later, Renarin turned towards Adolin, eyes downcast, and said in a hoarse whisper, “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, I should have remembered that you were married now, and that the morning routine would have to change.”

Adolin opened his arms, and Renarin curled up inside them, finding comfort in the familiar gesture. “I’m sorry that I made you feel that way.” Adolin said. “Would it be okay if Shallan were to join our routine, and we would all brush our hair together?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thank you.”

“C’mon Ren, let’s go get our hair brushed.”

 

Renarin tugged on Kaladin’s shirt, waking him up. “Wha...what is it Ren?” he asked, eyes slowly opening. 

“C’mon, I want to show you something,” Renarin answered, “you’re going to like it.”

Grumbling, Kal got up and went with Renarin. Shuffling through the tower, Kaladin was eventually led to Shallan and Adolin’s bedrooms. “...Renarin?” he asked, “aren’t those Shallan and Adolin’s rooms?”

“Yes, they are.”

“Why… why are we going to them?”

“To get my hair brushed. You did say that no one was allowed to go through the tower on their own, and anyway, I figured you might enjoy getting your hair brushed too.” Renarin answered simply. 

“Get my…hair brushed? My hair is fine, Ren, it doesn’t need brushing.” 

Renarin only gave Kaladin a look, picking up a clump of knotted hair. Sighing, Kal said, “Fine,  _ fine _ , I’ll go and have my hair brushed, but don’t expect me to enjoy it.”

“I wouldn’t expect as much, Captain.” Ren laughed. Entering the rooms, Renarin called out a hello to Adolin and Shallan, who were sitting on the floor, hair brushes in hand. 

“Ren, why is Bridgeboy here?” Adolin asked, delighted surprise on his face. 

“Bridge _ captain _ for you, brightlord,” Kaladin retorted, smiling. 

“Fine, bridge _ captain _ , what are you doing here?” Adolin asked. 

“Why, I’m here to get my hair brushed, your brother convinced me it was of  _ utmost _ importance.” Kal laughed. “So, why was it so important that I get my hair brushed here, Ren?”

“Well,” Ren started, his hands began to flap, the way they always did when he started talking about something he loved, “ever since I was really young, Adolin would help me brush my hair, because he was the only one who knew how to brush it in a non painful way. And since you have… curly? wavy? hair, I figured this could be fun for you too”

“I… see. Sure, I’ll join in to this insane thing you have going on. What do I need to do?”

“Just sit down, I’ll brush your hair. Shallan will brush Adolin’s, and Adolin will brush mine and Shallan’s.”

Kaladin sat down. Renarin sat behind him, hair brush in hand, and began to tease apart the knots in his hair. As Renarin brushed Kaladin’s hair, he felt a sense of calm come across him. The gentleness and care that Renarin used while brushing his hair was so nice, so relaxing. “You brush well, Ren,” he commented, content to continue sitting that way forever. 

Behind him, Renarin blushed, answering, “Thank you. I’m surprised, you seem to actually be enjoying this.”

Looking up to Renarin, Kaladin smiled, “I am enjoying this, thank you.”

 

A few days of convincing later, Kaladin sat behind Renarin, hair brush in hand. He began teasing apart the knots in Renarin’s hair, working carefully so as not to upset the prince. Renarin tilted his head back, sighing comfortably. “You know Kal, you brush my hair way better than Adolin does.”

“He does  _ not, _ ” huffed Adolin, to Kaladin’s amusement. Shallan laughed. 

“Oh? And have you ever had your hair brushed by me?” Kaladin asked, pausing his brushing for a minute. 

“Well, no, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t know that I definitely brush better than you, bridgeboy.”

“Boys, boys,” laughed Shallan, “I assure you, you’re both very pretty and strong, and I’m sure that the only one who can pass judgement on this fact is Renarin, who has, in fact, passed judgement already. And so,” she clapped her hands once, “let us get back to brushing and gossiping!”

“Fine, fine,” grumbled Kaladin, “and for the record, princeling, I’m better at brushing your brother’s hair, and you know it.”

“Yes, yes, Kal,” Renarin said, “I’ve already said that, now can you _please_ get back to brushing my hair?” 

Kaladin went back to brushing Renarin’s hair. It was surprisingly calming to brush someone’s hair, although not nearly as much as it was to have his hair brushed. Renarin seemed so relaxed, having Kaladin brush his hair.  _ How does brushing do that?  _ Kal wondered,  _ I’ve only ever seen him this relaxed when… well, when he’s asleep. _

Soon, out of the blue, Kal heard the sound of an axehound pup, a soft rumble-chirp coming from Renarin, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.  _ Since when can Renarin make that sound? _ He wondered.

He was about to ask when Shallan yelped out, “Axehound pup! Adolin, there’s an axehound pup nearby! Let’s go and find it!”

“Shallan,” Adolin laughed, “that isn’t an axehound pup, that’s Renarin. He rumble-chirps whenever he is truly relaxed. I’m impressed, bridgeboy, he only ever did that to me once, and it took a long time of brushing till he did it. You managed it on your first time brushing his hair. I guess there really is something to the way you brush his hair that is better than mine.”

“Thank you, Adolin,” Kal said, a rare smile on his face, “I think I’m done brushing your hair, Ren.”

Looking up, Renarin came to face Kaladin, “Thank you Kal, really.” Looking at Adolin, he said with a smile, “I told you he was better than you at this.”

“Fine.” Adolin said, rolling his eyes, “I guess the bridgeboy really is.”

 

Dalinar looked at the time fabrial that Navani had given him.  _ They’re late, again _ , he thought. He could accept Shallan and Adolin being late, they were newlyweds and all, but Renarin and Kaladin should have been at the war room by now. 

Walking towards Bridge Four’s barracks, Dalinar wondered,  _ what could be taking them so long? Kaladin is  _ never _ late, nor is Renarin. How odd. _ The way to the barracks passed by Shallan and Adolin’s rooms.  _ Well, I may as well tell the lovebirds that their presence is wanted at the war room. _

There was noise coming from the newlyweds’ room, talking and laughing. Dalinar knocked on the makeshift door of the room. “Who is it?” called Shallan.

“It’s Dalinar, you are both late for the meeting.”

“Who is it, ‘Lan?” Dalinar heard Adolin ask, and Shallan answer, “Your father.”

“My  _ father? _ ” Adolin asked, aghast. “Come in, Father!”

Opening the door, he saw Adolin, Renarin, Shallan, and Kaladin all in the room.  _ Well, that explains why Renarin and Kaladin are late, _ he thought,  _ but why are they here?  _

“Kaladin, Renarin, what are you doing in Shallan and Adolin’s rooms?” he asked

“Father we were-” Adolin started, but Renarin interrupted him. 

“We were brushing each other’s hair, Father,” he explained. “I… It’s something that Adolin and I started when I was younger, and when Adolin got married to Shallan, she joined, and then I asked Kaladin to join.”

“I see.” Dalinar answered.  _ I didn’t know that my sons did this, did Evi not brush their hair? Ah, she must have had trouble with Renarin, he  _ is _ sensitive after all. I wish I had not missed this, _ he thought, upset.  _ I should have been here for my son, and brushed his hair _ .

“Well,” he said, “you are doing it wrong, you know.”

“We are, Brightlord?” Shallan asked.

“Yes, in fact.” he answered. “The Kholin hair is a hard type of hair to brush, you see, as it curls and twists around itself. You must have seen this problem when you brushed Queen Jasnah’s hair.”

“I did, but I just assumed that that was an Alethi thing.”

“While Alethi hair  _ is _ commonly wavy or curly, Kholin hair is especially so. After all, Kaladin’s hair is only wavy, and he is as Alethi as I am.”

“my hair is not  _ only wavy _ , Brightlord, it has a  _ couple _ of curls!” Kaladin sputtered, showing his so-called curly locks. 

Adolin laughed. “Is  _ that _ what you call curls, bridgeboy?” he asked, and shaking his head, added, “Look at my hair, do you  _ see _ how many curls it has and how tight it is?”

“I see it, princeling. But there is no reason to diminish from my hair for that!”

“Enough.” Dalinar said. “There is one thing that must be done before we go to the war room, for the meeting you are all late to.”

“What is it, Father?” asked Renarin.

Clapping his hands with a smile, Dalinar said, “Why, I must correct your hair brushing techniques! And for that, I will have to brush the hair of each and every one of you, starting with Renarin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Come talk with me over at my tumblr https://alyssumlovesthecosmere.tumblr.com/! Have a wonderful day/night/whatever time you are at!


End file.
